Life of a Woman
by Devils Sanctuary
Summary: Tomoyo was killed. Now Sakura must find the will to live with new expectations with a new totally wild life in Hong Kong w Li Syaoran. rated R only bc of few sexual scenes and language
1. The Club

Chapter One  
The Club- Tigre Peril  
By: Devils Sanctuary  
  
I stand on a cliff edge. I am ready for something but what? Why is everything blurry? It's raining, dark and gloomy. The windy torrent wrenches my hair, plays with my clothes. I look around, nothing. I am alone. Whoosh. A transparent white thing flashes by me. My heart races in fear. I sense it. It's behind me. Heart thumping loudly, I slowly turn around. My eyes widen. I am face to face with a ghost. I scream, recognizing the face of the apparition.  
  
It's Tomoyo. My heart aches. She's a ghost. . .and I am afraid of her. Tears well up in my eyes.  
  
'Tomoyo-chan. . .Why? Why did you have to fucking die?!?' Tears stream down my face, blurring the image of my former best friend. Tomoyo smiles sadly. She holds her arms out for me. Waiting for me to embrace her for one last time. She floats in the air, just beyond the cliffside. I stay where I'm at, unable to move.  
  
She looks at me, hurt and confused. She is waiting for me to join her.  
  
'I can't, Tomoyo. Can't you see? I'll fall down! I can't go with you! You're dead! I'm not' I suddenly realize what I said and I scream as my head fills with pain. Tomoyo drops her arms, sad and mournful, realizing that I can't and won't go with her. I cry out, sobs racking my body. Through the endless tears, I watch as Tomoyo floats skyward, gradually fading into the horizon, forlornly waving to me. A single tear finds its way down her face.  
  
I reach my arms out, heart filled with pain, wishing, hoping, that I can keep Tomoyo by my side for a little longer. To give me a little strength, some advice for the grief that was to come. 'Tomoyo!' Pitifully, I cry as unseen hands lift her up into the dreary night sky.  
  
Suddenly, another unseen hand blocks Tomoyo and she is sent plunging into the raging sea, as I watch in shock and horror. "NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Sakura sat up with a gasp, sweat drenching her face. She breathes heavily as she recalls her nightmare. 'Tomoyo. . .my best friend is gone.' Tears fill her eyes again as she tried to deal with the reality of the situation. Sobbing into her pillow, Sakura cried and cried until it passed into small hiccups. She glanced at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. Sakura sighed and dejectedly got up from her bed. "Meow." She looked down. It was Kero-chan. Sakura picked him up, hugging him to her. She rubbed her face against the warm, soft fur. It purred and gave her a sorrowful meow as if it knew what she was going through.  
  
"Oh, Kero. I wish you could talk to me." She gently set him down and decided to go for a run. She hastily tore off her pajamas and pulled on a pair of loose, grey shorts and a tight, black tank. 'Perfect. Absolutely no color.' she thought to herself. She opened the door and went down the hall to the kitchen. 'It's quiet. It was never like this when Tomoyo was around.'  
  
Before Tomoyo died, they had shared this apartment together. They were inseparable. Sakura relied on Tomoyo and Tomoyo relied on her. Like sisters, practically. The place itself was full of life, happiness. Bright, cheery wallpapers covered the walls while colorful curtains were draped around huge bay windows. Now this apartment was just a pretty picture painted for others to see. It wasn't alive anymore. Even with the outward appearance of a happy home, it was filled with the grief of a single woman, only twenty-two years old and already mourning the passing of her dearest friend.  
  
Sakura quietly made her breakfast and quickly ate it. She dropped the bowl in the growing pile of dirty dishes. She went into the bathroom and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She put her shoes on and went out the door, making sure it was locked and that she had the keys. She breathed in deeply, her emerald green eyes closed lightly. For a second she stood there, unwilling to move, satisfied to just stand there in silence. Then, she opened her eyes and jogged down the sidewalk and across the street toward the beckoning weeping willows. It had been Tomoyo's idea to find an apartment near a park. 'It was a good idea.' she thought absentmindedly. She steadily quickened her pace as she raced through the park.  
  
Thoughts rushed through her head as she ran onward, without a destination in mind. 'Why did Tomoyo have to die? What will I do now? Everything reminds me of her. I can't stand this.' She passed by the cherry blossom trees, in full bloom. Past the bubbling brook and the swings. 'We used to feed the fish at that pond and talk about our problems and men while we swing on those swings.' Tears coursed down her face, distorting her vision as she ran on.  
  
Suddenly a solid body blocked her and she flew back. She stumbled back, managing to catch herself before she fell onto the dirt path.  
  
"Gomen," she muttered, glancing up at the man she crashed into. She immediately stepped to the side and continued running. Where she was running toward was a mystery to herself.  
  
------*------  
  
He ran a hand through his already tousled, brown hair as he sighed, frustrated with himself. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to find a person willing or crazy enough to fill in a role as secretary for his company in Hong Kong. Providing that that person would have to pack up everything, leave Japan, and move to Hong Kong to work. No one was keen on leaving everything behind to start over even if it was a great job that came with high wages.  
  
Syaoran Li, businessman and heir to the Li Foundations, was taking a walk to relieve himself of some stress that he couldn't seem to get rid of. He strolled through the path, distracted by his thoughts, not looking where he was going, and so was not aware of a petite woman running straight toward him.  
  
'What else can I-' He looked up in time to see a small woman collide into him with the force of a car. Knocked out of breath, he staggered backwards a few steps.  
  
"Gomen." He looked up to see the woman glance up at him and he was struck by her grief-stricken face. He watched as she stepped to his side and ran on. It was like he wasn't even there.  
  
Thinking that strange, Syaoran tried to shrug it off but he couldn't shake her desolate expression from his mind. He shook his head and resumed his walking. He mumbled to himself. "What am I going to do now?"  
  
He sighed and growled. Syaoran tore off his tie. "God, I hate those things." He flung the tie into the bushes and glared in that general direction. "Why was it that I wanted to go into business? Dammit." Syaoran cursed under his breath as he stalked past a pair of swings and stopped at a brook, where the water spilled over the glistening rocks. He stared at the glittering water, wondering how a simple pond could create such pleasing sounds. For a moment Syaoran stood there letting the calming sounds sooth his frayed nerves.  
  
A blur caught his attention, breaking his concentration. He whipped his head around, trying to catch a glimpse of what he saw. Syaoran frowned. It was the same woman who knocked into him a while earlier. 'Strange, didn't she just come from the other direction?' he thought to himself. It looked as if she was now running away from something.  
  
"Hey, lady! What's your rush? Why don't you come back here and gimme a little fun?"  
  
Syaoran saw that there was a man behind her, a thug it seemed. He was bald and looked to be in desperate need of a bath and new clothes. The man looked to be about half-starved and lust was in the perverted man's eyes. Syaoran glanced at the woman, with tears streaking down her face and she looked scared and sad yet furious in an odd way. Suddenly, she tripped and fell with a cry. She grabbed her right ankle and glared at the man who chased her, who wanted more than just her money. "Get away from me!" With a shriek of desperation, she jammed her foot into the man's groin and swiftly punched the man straight on the nose. Syaoran could even hear the poor man's nose break. Her punch was that strong, born out of fear and anger.  
  
The man groaned as he put his hands in between his legs and tried to hold his bleeding, broken nose as well. "You fookin' bith," he said with a broken nose. He raised his arm and smacked her forcefully on the cheek. She cried out in pain. He prepared to hit her again. The woman shut her eyes, waiting for the strike. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see a tall man in a business suit gripping the arm of the harmful man firmly, glaring at him.  
  
"It's impolite to hit a woman." Coldly, he clamped his hand tightly over the man's wrist and continued to tighten his hold until the now cowering man whimpered. Syaoran flung the man backwards, sending him flying into a tree. "I never want to see you again, you hear me? Scram, asshole." Holding his broken wrist, the man staggered onto his feet and scrambled away.  
  
Syaoran glared at the man until he was at least to the edge of the park. Then he walked quietly over to the woman and frowned down at her. "Don't you know that it's unsafe for a woman to go off on her own without a friend?" Syaoran kept frowning until he saw her hang her head and saw tears drop off her cheek. Syaoran's eyes opened wide in alarm. "Hey, now. Don't start crying on me. It's okay, everything's fine." He kneeled down beside her and lifted her chin. "See? It's okay." Sakura tentatively smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Thank you." Syaoran barely caught what she said but he still heard her.  
  
"You're welcome. Now let's see that ankle of yours." He gently put his hand on her ankle. "Tell me when it hurts." He slowly put pressure on her ankle until she whimpered.  
  
"Onegai, please don't do that." Sakura's face paled as pain erupted in her head. It felt like lightning shot up her legs and crawled everywhere over her. Promptly, Sakura blacked out from the pain.  
  
Syaoran blinked at her, unsure of what just happened. Just as he realized that she was unconscious, he groaned. "Dammit, why me?" He heaved a great sigh and got up feeling as if the whole world weighed down on him. He looked at Sakura critically. 'Now what do I do? I don't know who she is, where she lives, or anyone who knows her! Let's see does she have i.d. with her?' Carefully, he rifled around her, attempting to find a wallet or anything. "Aha!" Syaoran jumped up and found an i.d. card.  
  
Kinomoto, Sakura- 10 Blossom Avenue, Tokyo, Japan, 18290. 'So if I remember correctly that's at the edge of this park. Should I take her there or should I take her to my place until she wakes up?' Syaoran contemplated his situation deeply for a few minutes. He nodded his head decisively and picked up the comatose woman gently. "So Sakura's your name, is it? Everyone's got a story. You looked so sad. I wonder what your story is." Syaoran mumbled to himself as he shifted Sakura as he walked in the direction of her home.  
  
------*------  
  
She tossed and turned as she dreamed that same reoccurring dream every night. "TOMOYO!" Sakura sat up sharply, breathing heavily. Tears stung her eyes. 'If she were here, I wouldn't be having nightmares' she thought miserably. She looked around her and realized that she wasn't in her usual room. It was wallpapered in green with bare wood floors. She was in a giant 4-poster bed, surrounded by light green gauze. Sakura stared at everything, startled at the sight. 'Where am I? Last thing I remember was." she trailed off as the memory of what happened hit her. 'That awful, vulgar delinquent and that man.who saved me. Who was he?' She was completely lost in thought. It was a shock to her when she found a chestnut-haired man in front of her, staring at her intently. She gulped. "W-where am I?"  
  
"You are at my place. I brought you here after I got no answer at your home. I took it that no one was home at the time and left a message there for anyone to pick up." Sakura watched as the man carried a chair and set it next to the bed. She smiled sadly when she heard him. He believed that she lives with someone, not alone by herself. "You gave me quite a scare when you fainted like that."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a burden." Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly. She blearily looked at herself and saw that she was wearing an oversized green men's shirt. Sakura lifted the blankets slightly and flushed. That was all she wore.  
  
Syaoran gazed at her curiously and chuckled when she blushed. "Don't worry I didn't see anything. I got one of my close friends to help me change you. She helped me bandage your ankle too. That was a nasty bruise you got. You twisted your ankle and I don't think you will be able to walk on that leg just yet."  
  
She couldn't help it but she sighed when he told her that. Syaoran hid his smile with a cough. "Now, how about some food? Are you hungry?"  
  
Sakura started to shake her head and refuse but her stomach growled. She glared at her stomach. "Stubborn thing." She glanced up and saw Syaoran give her a strange look. "Oh, um, gomen." Sakura scratched her head and giggled. "I talk to myself sometimes. I never did it until recently. Ever since To-" Sakura stopped abruptly and shut her mouth, unable to say those words.  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled among them as Sakura fiddled with her hands and Syaoran pretended not to notice her stop just before saying something. It lasted a couple of minutes and Syaoran got up. "Well what would you like to eat?"  
  
"Anything will be okay," Sakura softly said. Not once did she look up.  
  
Syaoran glanced at her with concerned eyes and looked away. "Okay, then! Sausages, egg, and toast, it is." He walked to the door and paused. He turned his head back to her. "It's okay to look around. There's a pair of crutches next to your bed somewhere. You should try to adjust to them. You'll be using them for a while." With that, Syaoran went out the door, leaving it ajar slightly.  
  
After Syaoran left, Sakura swung her legs to the side of the bed. "Ow." She rubbed her ankle, feeling that it was bound in cloth. She looked around, searching for the crutches the man pointed out to her. She reached for the crutches and cautiously got up on her good foot. She settled each crutch under her arms and tried to walk with them. Slowly, Sakura got the rhythm of the crutches correctly and was soon moving around the room like a pro.  
  
"Phew, that takes a lot of effort." She fell backwards on the bed and caught her reflection in the mirror. She yelped and snatched up the brush laying on the night table. She quickly pulled the askew hair band out of her head and brushed her honey locks. She glanced back at the mirror, her eyes lingering there, wishing that she could do something to her limp hair. Sakura sighed, knowing that if Tomoyo were here, she would've had Sakura's hair up already. 'Oh, well. At least, I still have hair.' she thought dryly to herself.  
  
Through the open door, the smell of savory food wafted to Sakura's nose. She inhaled and quite all of a sudden, felt famished. Swiftly, she got up and swung herself out of the bedroom. She looked around, a little lost. She sniffed at the air and turned down the left corridor, feeling that the aroma came from that direction.  
  
She soon found herself in a sparkling, squeaky-clean kitchen. It had everything a kitchen needed packed into that small room. There was an island in the middle of the room, where a stove and oven were. Stools with black vinyl covers were placed in front of the island. The man was standing in front of the stove, frying sausages and eggs. She watched as he peeked in the oven. Suddenly, as if he sensed her, he whirled around and noticed Sakura leaning against the doorframe. He smiled a half smile and with a spatula in his hand, gestured at a stool.  
  
"I see you've mastered using crutches quite easily." Syaoran watched as she maneuvered her way to the stool. She sat down with a huff, glad to sit. He pointed at the plates full of sausages and eggs. "Here, there's sausages, egg, and the bread- shit, the bread!" He practically crashed into the oven in his haste to take out the bread. "Ow, ow, ow!" He juggled the steaming bread slices in his hands and brought them to the two plates he set out. He blew on his hands, trying to relieve the burning sensation from handling hot food. "Ah, well there you are, food."  
  
Sakura giggled and started making an egg sandwich. "Do you have any soy sauce?" (A/N: egg sandwich w/ soy sauce is absolutely delicious!!)  
  
"I think I do." He rummaged around the shelves and found a bottle of Lee Kum Kee soy sauce. "Here."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Syaoran made some coffee, took a stool, set it opposite of Sakura at the island and sat. A comfortable silence stole over them, each one enjoying the company of a stranger. No questions asked, just peaceful quietness.  
  
Sakura finished her sandwich and sighed in content. She eyed the man across her and looked away. "I suppose you want to know who I am."  
  
"Yes I suppose I would, Kinomoto."  
  
Her eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"  
  
Syaoran stirred his coffee and took a sip. "Well, after you fainted, I searched for an i.d. to find out where you lived."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The only thing I'm wondering now is why you were out by yourself this early."  
  
"I was only out for a run. I-I couldn't sleep." She looked him straight in the eye yet Syaoran had a slight impression that she wasn't being fully truthful. He let it go.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt to be a bit more cautious if you're going to go out by yourself. And running isn't a bad thing as long as you don't go too fast." Sakura looked at him, curious to why he said that. "While you were. . .running, you, ah, bumped into me." Her eyes widened as she dimly remembered knocking into someone while she ran. "Don't worry, you didn't hurt me much. At least not as much as you hurt that man. I didn't envy him. You sure pack a punch, you even broke his nose, too." Syaoran grinned at her. "I hope I never get you mad at me."  
  
Sakura blushed as he said that. It then dawned on her that she didn't know this strange, kind man's name. "Hey, I think it's hardly fair for you to know my name while you remain nameless."  
  
"Oh, where has my manners gone to? I'm Li Syaoran. Pleasure to meet you." He brought his hand up to her. She gingerly shook his hand, noting that her knuckles were slightly bruised from hitting that disgusting man. "Now, would you like to call your apartment to notify anyone to let them know you're okay?"  
  
Syaoran noticed that her eyes saddened immensely and her smile dimmed. "No, there isn't anyone to call." Syaoran heard the yearning and sorrow in her voice. "My roommate-" He heard a slight catch as she said "roommate". "She's gone."  
  
"Relatives?"  
  
"No," she said in a small voice. Sakura was staring at the counter by then.  
  
Syaoran frowned, not knowing what to do. "Well, I suppose you can stay here. . .for a bit." Her head jerked up. "That is, if you want," he hastily added.  
  
'There's not much else I can do is there? I can't bear to go back to that apartment yet. There's no harm staying here, either I guess' she thought to herself. She shuddered, willing herself not to break down here, in a stranger's house. "Y-yes, if it's okay with you, I-I would like to stay here for a while."  
  
"That's settled then. You'll stay here for some time." He pushed himself from the counter and gathered the dishes. He placed them in the sink and was about to turn on the water when Sakura spoke up.  
  
"Domo arigato, Li-san."  
  
"It's okay, no need to thank me." He waved her thanks away with a hand. He turned on the water and washed the dishes. Sakura gazed at him, wondering how a stranger could be so kind and understanding. She dazed off, thinking about his generosity. Moments later, she realized that the water was turned off. She saw that Syaoran was sitting back down, observing her with thoughtful eyes.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Sakura said softly.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Why are you being so kind towards me? You haven't even know me for a day, let alone letting me stay here. Why me?"  
  
Syaoran looked intently at her. "Why? That's a good question. Many things answer why. What I've done in the past, the people I've hurt countless times. I've changed and I guess so has my ways and impulses." He smiled wryly. "That's just about it."  
  
"Oh, I see." Thankfully, Syaoran was glad she didn't ask what he did. He wasn't ready to tell his story yet.  
  
"What about you? Anything you want to say about yourself? Like why you live alone? Honestly? I don't think you're the kind of person to live solitary. You must've lived with some-"  
  
At that, Sakura burst into tears. "I-I'm sorry. I can't help it." She sobbed into her hands as Syaoran looked at her in concern.  
  
"Great. This is the second time you've cried thanks to me. I'm such a baka." He berated himself making Sakura more miserable than she already was.  
  
"Onegai, don't say that. It's not your fault." She sniffed as she tried to control her tears.  
  
Syaoran stood up and walked to her. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. His eyes softened and he gently picked her up. He carried her to his den and laid her down on a loveseat. Syaoran brought a chair and set it in front of her. "Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
He said it so sincerely that Sakura finally let her guard down and revealed her secret. "I-I'll tell you." She exhaled shakily. Syaoran took her hands in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Okay." Her eyes took on a faraway look as she started talking softly.  
  
"You know when you know that your life finally seems settled and happy? I was in a state like that before." She smiled bitterly. "Such a fool I was then. I was naïve. I believed that everything was pure, good." She gave a small sad laugh. "How wrong I was then. Believing that everything eventually would turn out for the best."  
  
------*------  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!! Are you ready to go?" Sakura got her high-heels from the closet and expertly slid her feet into them. "Whoa!" She caught hold of the doorknob, stopping her from falling on her face. "Close call."  
  
A musical laughter floated into the room. Sakura looked at Tomoyo in annoyance. "Oh, Sakura-chan, you do that every time."  
  
"Well, at least I never take so long to get ready to go out."  
  
"Do you think it's worth it to do so?" Tomoyo lifted her hands and struck a pose. Looking stunning in an embroidered, tight-fitting, rich maroon halter- top and a long, flowing violet skirt with light purple gauze cut at different angles over the skirt. Dark eyeliner rimmed her eyes and her lips were filled with a deep red shade. Bold streaks of red highlighted her dark purple wavy hair giving the full effect of a dangerously beautiful woman.  
  
"You've done a pretty good job on yourself Tomo-chan," Sakura admitted, admiring her friend's beauty.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. She looked Sakura over. "You didn't do too bad on yourself either, Saku-chan."  
  
Sakura also wore a halter-top, deep red with a sloping neckline and a cherry blossom necklace hung down a few inches above the neckline. The halter ended just before her belly button, letting her sparkling belly button ring peek out. She had on a midnight black skirt with a golden hem and slits up to her thighs. Barely any makeup was on her face yet the few bits that she had on accentuated her angelic face even further. Black mascara coated her lashes and a bright pink gloss was applied to her lips, making her look innocent yet her eyes were enough to make you think twice before thinking her easy to get.  
  
"I would've done better with your help though."  
  
"Nonsense, you're beautiful!" declared Tomoyo with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"You and me both, Tomoyo! Let's hope the nightlife is prepared for us!"  
  
They linked hands and went out the door willing the night to be fun and adventurous.  
  
------*------  
  
"I have a picture that we took that night just before we left. It was the happiest I've ever seen Tomoyo since I've known her." Sakura stared at her hands and looked up. "That was the night that Tomoyo was killed at a club called Tigre Peril."  
  
Syaoran glanced sharply at Sakura at the mention of that club but Sakura didn't notice, too caught up with her story.  
  
------*------  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo laughed, dancing closely with each other, catching the eyes of many men as they did.  
  
"Look, it's Misa and Touru!" Sakura pointed at a booth where Kamiyo Touru and Hikari Misa were busy kissing. "C'mon, let's say hi." She grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her out of the dance floor to the booth.  
  
"Misa! Touru!" Tomoyo yelled at them, getting their attention. "Mind if we join you?" With that, Tomoyo and Sakura sat down on the booth with a thump.  
  
"Phew, it's really crowded tonight. More so than usual." Sakura patted her brow with a kerchief. She snatched Misa's drink and took a big gulp. "Mmm, strawberry daiquiri! My favorite."  
  
"How've you two been? Haven't talked to you guys in a while."  
  
The two laughed. "Well, I wonder why. You haven't exactly had time for us, being so busy with Yahiko and all" Touru winked at Tomoyo after Misa smacked him on the head.  
  
"Touru!"  
  
"You see what happens when you leave me with Misa?" Touru grinned at his laughing friends while Misa protested.  
  
"Hey!" Misa pouted. "Why are you being so bullheaded to me!? Is it bash Misa day?" She crossed her arms and refused to look at them.  
  
"Hehe, I'm sorry Misa-chan, we're not laughing at you. It's just that Touru looked so startled when you hit him." Sakura imitated Touru's comical expression and burst into another round of laughter, with Tomoyo not far behind.  
  
Now Misa and Touru looked at the two laughing girls in alarm. They glanced at each other and both asked, "Where did the Tomoyo and Sakura we know go?"  
  
"Think they're drunk?"  
  
"No, they can't be, it's too early."  
  
"Maybe they took some kinda crack or something?"  
  
"Nah, I think they just lost their minds."  
  
"HEY! We're still here you know!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at them.  
  
"And just to let you know, we're not drunk, drugged, or insane!" Tomoyo looked at the couple. They just cracked up. She threw her arms up in the air in frustration. "C'mon, Saku, let's leave the lovebirds alone. Back to the dance floor!"  
  
------*------  
  
A man watched the two dancing girls. He stayed close to the two yet not so they would notice him. He didn't want their attention. It wasn't time. He was waiting for a signal. He gazed at them.no it was more like staring at the woman with the sexy, curvy body and flowing purple hair. Yes, he wanted her. The other would just be a bonus for his boss but she, she would be his. There, a signal. A barely-clad woman taking off her thin shirt to gain entrance into the club. He smirked, watching the bouncer gaze at the woman's voluptuous, naked chest, grab her, and pushed her towards him, making her breasts press against him as he touched them. He let her enter and said something to the woman, making her smile sensuously at the muscular man and gave him a passionate, lustful kiss. The bouncer picked her up by grabbing her butt and carried her off to a secluded room, still kissing.  
  
His ever-amusing signals given to him by the boss. The man chuckled. He got up from his booth and walked calmly towards the two women. It was time for action.  
  
------*------  
  
Sakura smiled brightly at the cute man she was dancing with. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a handsome man walk up to Tomoyo, look her up and down, and smile. 'Mmm, good catch, Tomoyo.' She smirked when she saw Tomoyo's eyes light up at the sight of the man. Tomoyo started dancing with him and Sakura grinned at the two, seeing them dance closer and closer. She turned her attention back to the man she was dancing with and said a word to him. Then, she signaled Tomoyo that she was getting a drink and left the dance floor again. That was a bad choice, leaving Tomoyo by herself, with a stranger. It was a choice that would get her killed. 


	2. A Day of Firsts

  


Chapter Two

**A Day of Firsts**

By: Devils Sanctuary

  
  
That was a bad choice, leaving Tomoyo by herself, with a stranger. It was a choice that would get her killed…..  
  
Sakura stretched in the lounge chair she found at the club after drinking a couple daiquiri mixes. 'Wow, tonight's really been something. It definitely was fun.' she thought to herself as she dozed on the chair. 'I wonder what Tomoyo's up to now. She sure looked like she was having fun. Haha, he was a handsome one.' Soon enough, she dozed off to the techno beat of the music.  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Tomoyo smiled coyly at the man she was dancing with. He got closer and closer to her, caught her hand and lightly kissed it. Tomoyo giggled and led his hands to her hips. She let go and he kept it there. Slowly they danced in lazy circles around the throbbing dancers around them. 'Mmm, he sure knows how to dance.' She smiled softly and pulled back to look in the man's face. "Tell me, what's your name?"  
  
The man looked down at the petite woman. "Xie Huan. And you?"  
  
"Tomoyo. Come here often?"  
  
"Yes, actually. My boss owns this club and I get free admittance."  
  
"That's nice. I've only been here a few times. It's a great club," Tomoyo remarked. "Its entrance price is a bit high for such a small club though."  
  
"Ah, but that's because a lot of rich people come here to relax and drink. We offer only the best. Come with me, I'll show you the best place this club offers." He took her hand and led her past the frenzied mass of people. "It's my favorite place."  
  
"Wait, I should tell Sakura first. I don't want her worried about me."  
  
"Oh, come on, she can take care of herself. I'm sure she'll be occupied with someone. What harm can it do to come with me?"   
  
Tomoyo looked at him hesitantly. "Well, I don't know."  
  
"Please, for me. I promise it won't take long."  
  
She relented and slowly nodded her head once. "Alright." She smiled brightly. "Well, lead the way!"  
  
Xie Huan smiled secretly to himself as he led her away from the throng. '_Action time_.'  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Sakura awoke with a splitting headache. "Ohh." She held her head with her hands. "I never drank so much in my life. I need a Tylenol, bad." She looked around in surprise. "Oh, my! Where am I?"  
  
She was in a room, whitewashed with bare, wooden furniture. To her right was a big glass window. Sakura walked up to the window. She put her hand against it and gasped. There was a body on the bed in that room. She squinted, trying to get a good look at the body. Purple, wavy hair. A small petite body.  
  
"TOMOYO!!" Sakura banged on the glass. 'Wake up Tomoyo! Please, please wake up.' She frantically searched the room for an object to break the glass. There, a wooden chair. She threw it at the window. The glass shattered and Sakura leapt through the window, cutting herself in the process. She raced toward the bed and screamed in horror.   
  
Tomoyo was bleeding everywhere. Bruises and cuts were scattered all over her body. She looked like hell. Tomoyo's clothes were torn and ripped, showing pale white skin. Her face was bruised and there were red marks around her neck. A thin red line of blood trickled out of her lips and onto the bed.  
  
Sakura lifted Tomoyo's head carefully. "Tomoyo? Can you hear me? Please answer me!" Sakura felt scared and alone, unaware of her present surroundings. It was just her and Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo gasped slightly in pain. "S-sakura?" she whispered hoarsely. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned. "Oh, Saku, I'm sorry." She coughed and touched Sakura's face with her hand. "I should've never gone with that man."  
  
"What happened to you!?" cried Sakura. She took Tomoyo's hand in hers.  
  
Tomoyo took in a rattling breath. "It was that man I was…dancing with. He, he took me to this room. Oh, Sakura! I felt so afraid. He seemed like such a nice man. But when we got here, he started acting strange. He suddenly took off his shirt and pants. I-I wanted to go but he just pushed me back onto the bed. Then he hit me across the face and I blacked out."  
  
Sakura listened, growing frightened.   
  
"The next thing I knew, he was tearing off my clothes and pushing himself at me. Sakura, he, Xie Huan, he raped me." She choked on the last words and began sobbing hard.   
  
Sakura sat there, stunned at Tomoyo's words. "No, please, Tomoyo, tell me this is just a nightmare. Please, this wasn't supposed to happen." She rocked back and forth with Tomoyo's head in her lap. Suddenly, she felt something damp on Tomoyo's stomach. She lifted her hand. It was blood. Sakura paled and fearfully glanced at Tomoyo's stomach, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.  
"Saku? I-I feel faint. Are you there? I-I can't focus. Where did you go, Sakura?" Tomoyo said weakly, her voice fading in and out. "Why is everything so blurry?"  
  
"Tomoyo!! Come on, stay awake. Don't worry everything's gonna be fine." Sakura tried to staunch the bleeding knife wound on Tomoyo's stomach.  
  
"But, I feel…so tired. Can't you let me rest for just a little?" Tomoyo sighed. "Saku? I'm going…to sleep now. Good-bye, Sakura-chan. And remember…I'll always be there for you. I…love you, Saku-chan." With that, Tomoyo closed her eyes and breathed in one last time.  
  
Sakura watched, waiting for her friend's chest to rise again. "Tomoyo?" she whispered. Tomoyo's hand slipped from Sakura's hold. "Tomoyo?! NO!! TOMOYO!!!" Sakura screamed in agony, shaking Tomoyo's limp body. "No! Tomoyo, wake up. Don't leave me! We were supposed to grow old together, remember? We were going to have a double wedding and live in the country! Find our soulmates together. Please, Tomoyo, wake up…" Sakura wept and slid onto the floor, crying out in grief and disbelief. "Why? WHY, God? Why me? Why Tomoyo?"   
  
Sakura got up and tore out of the room. "WHO!? WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING!?!" People looked at her in surprise. She was covered with Tomoyo's blood, with a tearstained face and a crazed look in her eyes. "Who killed my best friend!?!" She ran up to a couple. "Was it you?!" The couple backed away from the madwoman. Sakura ran to a man. "Or was it you?"  
  
"Okay! Break it up. Nothing to see here!" A policeman broke through the crowd and caught Sakura. "Miss! Miss! Please, calm down! Don't cause a scene. It won't help anything." He held her in a strong grip. Sakura struggled but gradually stopped. She dropped limply and the man quickly caught the unconscious woman.   


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
A half an hour later, Tomoyo's body was put into a black bag and wheeled out through the back doors of the club. Sakura watched it all in a daze, not caring about what the police were asking her.  
  
"Please, miss, if you want us to find the killer you're going to have to give us some info. Do you know what the man looks like? His motives? Name?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know! His name is Xie Huan and he raped and killed my best friend! That's all!" Sakura cowered in her seat, bringing her legs up onto the chair and hugged them. "Please, just let me go."  
  
The detective sighed. "Very well, ma'am. But if you find out anything else, please report it." He handed her his calling card. He looked at her pitifully. "Miss, do us a favor and get some rest. We'll handle the funeral details for you."  
  
"Thank you." Sakura got up and walked out of Tigre Peril. 'I'll never set foot in this place again.' she said to herself. She looked up at the dark sky. "Good-bye, Tomoyo. Watch over me." She glanced back at the club and sighed. She put her hands in her pockets, hunched her shoulders, and walked into the hazy fog.  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Sakura smiled sadly. "Sometimes I keep on thinking that if I hadn't left Tomoyo that she'd still be here today. Right by my side, always there for me when I need her."  
  
Syaoran looked thoughtfully at Sakura. "Did you say Xie Huan?"  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran, amazed. "Did you not hear a single word I said?" She smacked his head. "Here, I am, telling the story I tell no one and all you care about is that horrid man?!?" Sakura's eyes flared in rage and she stood up.  
  
Syaoran flinched at her gaze and hesitantly said, "I'm sorry. I forgot myself for a second. I heard you said Xie Huan and I just thought of this old friend of mine."  
  
"Nani? What? You know this MAN?" Sakura brought her hands up to his neck and began to choke him. "Tell me where is that son of a b**** is!! Wait till I get my hands on him."  
  
Syaoran choked out, "I can't talk. Let go!" He grasped her hands and pulled them away from his neck. "Phew, much better. Please don't get all excited like that again. It unnerves me."  
  
Sakura flushed. "Gomen, I forgot all about you when you said you knew him. Now tell me, how do you know him?" She sat back down on the loveseat and looked at Syaoran expectantly.  
  
He sat down next to her and stared at his hands. "He used to be my business partner before he betrayed me and used my ideas to begin his own business. Unfortunately, that meant that he was in direct competition with my business. Therefore, I had to beat him and force him to go bankrupt. After that, I haven't seen him since. It's been 4 years now. I have no idea what is going on with him now but from what I've heard, it's nothing good."  
  
She gazed at Syaoran, scrutinizing him. "You must be very ruthless in the business world, Li-kun, being able to force a man into bankruptcy so soon. But that world must be very brutal and fast-paced. And so you are a part of that world. Yet, I wonder, how is it that you became a part of that world at such a young age for business?"  
  
"It was something I've always dreamed of doing. Starting my own business and being successful at it. Yes, it's interesting and I get a satisfaction out of it but for that satisfaction, I risk my life every day for it because of what I do."  
  
Sakura gaped at Syaoran's speech. "Risk? What do you-?"   
  
Suddenly, a flaming bottle broke through the window, near where they were sitting. It was burning brightly and was lighting everything near it.  
  
She stared at the luminous flame. "Oh my god. NANI?"  
  
Syaoran leapt from his seat. "Kuso. Okay, Kinomoto, time to go." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. He dragged her to his room. It was as neat as ever, it wasn't even touched but for the bed. He quickly scooped up his suitcase and jerked Sakura down on the floor as bullets flew from the window. "Quickly! Move! Stay low." He shoved her at the general direction of the backdoor, where a fire escape was. "Go down the escape as fast as you can."  
  
Sakura glanced back. "But Li-kun-"  
  
"GO!!"  
  
She looked down the rickety fire escape and gulped. She took a deep breath, shut her eyes tightly, and began going down the long ladder. "Okay, I can do this, no problem. Nothing to it. Just don't look-" she gasped. "DDDDOOOWWWWWNNN!!!" she screamed as she lost her grip on the ladder and started to fall. "AHHHHH!!"  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I ducked and crept cautiously to the front door of the apartment. I kicked the door open and ran for cover as bullets flew by me. I grabbed for my gun and put the silencer on. Quickly I glanced around for a sign of a man. There! Bang. One down.  
"AHHHHH!!"  
  
I whirled around at the piercing sound. Suddenly it dawned on me that it was Sakura screaming. I cursed under my breath as I flew down the apartment stairs and jumped on cars, which were mere obstacles, toward my motorcycle. I revved the engine and raced to the back where the fire escape was. "Kinomoto! Where the hell did you go?!"  
  
I heard a faint voice. "Over here, Li-kun." I saw a hand appear from inside a dumpster. I smirked and bit back a laugh. "Did you slip? Well I'm sorry if you did but we have to get going now."  
  
Sakura's head popped out of the garbage and to me, her eyes fairly blazed in anger. "I fall down several floors and all you can say is that?! Don't give me that shit."   
  
I just said, "Get on or get shot."  
  
She fumed and crossed her arms in defiance but decided to get on when a shot rang out and hit the side of the dumpster. "Fine, I will but you have to promise I won't get hurt."  
  
"There are no guarantees around me, Kinomoto," I said wearily for a second. "You'll just have to trust me."  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Sakura's POV  
  
I looked into Syaoran's eyes. 'Can I really trust him? He's just another man to me, right?' I glanced nervously at the motorcycle and took a deep breath. "O-okay…let's go." I got on and prayed that I didn't make a wrong decision.  
  
Soon enough, we were zooming through the freeway and I held on tightly. My eyes were squeezed shut. Never had I been on a motorcycle before. It was completely mind-blowing to me.  
  
"Any tighter and you'll be hanging onto a dead man!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
I flushed and realized I was more afraid than I thought. "Gomen! I didn't mean to!" I loosened my hold, just a little. "I'm never really been on a motorcycle before."  
  
"There's a first time for everything!" he replied. "And it wouldn't hurt to open your eyes either. It'll help, trust me."  
  
My eyes flew open in amazement. 'How did he know?" Then I realized what I was looking at. We were flying by a bridge and the sun was setting. It was breathtaking. Gold mixed with the blue sky and sunshine that burst through the white, creamy clouds. On the horizon, an endless stretch of crystal clear water. "Sugio…" I gazed on in awe. It was an astounding view. I never saw anything like it. Today was definitely a day of firsts.  
  
"Kinomoto! We're almost there!"  
  
"Where are we going?" We had been on the road for over 2 hours. I didn't even realize we spent so long on the road. I spent most of the time with my eyes shut tightly, not seeing the beauty of the wind in my hair or the landscape that could not be viewed through the confinement of a car. I laughed in joy, wondering why I was afraid in the first place.   
  
I was free, at last. It seemed that in this one day, this strange experience has changed me, forever. I hugged this man's body to me, this man who helped free me from myself. Tomoyo is in heaven, where she would watch over me. I could finally walk away from my wretched past. It was an entirely new feeling and I reveled in it. However, I knew that if the chance ever arose, I would take down that man who took my best friend's innocence and life, Xie Huan. But for now I would try to enjoy my life and get a new start, beginning with a new job somewhere away from here.  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Syaoran smiled to himself, hearing Sakura laugh out in joy. Her laughter was light and happy, yet there was still a touch of sadness masked within. He wondered if she will be able to be entirely happy again.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We're headed to my cousin's house. We can stay there for the night."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth to reply when he saw the exit off the highway and swerved to make the turn. A car screeched past him and the man inside blared his horn in annoyance. "You alright back there, Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura sighed in irritation. She caught a glimpse of an empty parking lot. She tapped Syaoran's shoulder to get his attention. "Pull in there!" She pointed at the lot.  
  
He wondered what was wrong as he rode the bike into the parking lot. He took off his helmet. "Something wrong?"  
  
She got off the motorcycle and faced him. "Yes, there is."  
  
Syaoran looked taken aback at her boldness. "Well, what is it, Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura threw her hands up in frustration. "That's what's wrong! I don't want to be addressed as 'Kinomoto'. I have a name and I prefer that name to Kinomoto. Sakura, you got it? Sa-ku-ra. Use it." She looked him in his eyes saying her little speech, trying to get it into his brain.  
  
He stared at the fuming brunette in wonder. 'No one has ever talked to me like that before. Hell, no one dared to. Hmm, this girl is different somehow.' He gazed into the captivating emerald eyes, sparkling and lit up in the moment. "You really are something, you know that…Sakura?"  
  
Sakura was going to repeat her name again when she realized what he said. "I'm…something? You, you said my name."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "It's not everyday that I call a person I barely know by her first name. Enjoy it. And yes you are something. I can't figure you out at all," he mused, almost like an afterthought.  
  
She looked at him, grinned, and poked him in the face. "You should smile more often. It makes you look more approachable."  
  
"What makes you think I want to be approachable?" He grasped her finger from poking him again and held it there, staring into her eyes.  
  
They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours to Sakura. From a distance, it looked as if they were two lovers holding onto each other yet that wasn't the case.  
  
'There's just…something with this woman. What is it?" he wondered to himself. His eyes strayed to his hand. It was still holding her hand. He dropped it suddenly, as if it was burning. Syaoran cleared his throat and motioned at the motorcycle.   
  
"We, ah, we should get going. It's getting late." Without another word he got on the bike and waited for her to get on. He sat there for a few seconds and saw that she was still standing there. She was looking at the sun, barely visible anymore. Syaoran watched Sakura as she stared at the sun. He heard her whisper, "Goodbye, Tomoyo." She turned toward him and slowly smiled, finally at peace within herself. "Thank you, Li-kun."  
  
"Now, Sakura, since I have to call you by your first name, I want you to do the same, agreed?" he said softly.  
  
"Agreed, Syaoran." Finally understanding each other, they smiled and Sakura go on the motorcycle. Syaoran rode off into the horizon, toward Li Meiling's home.  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
"Sakura, we're here." He gently nudged her awake with his elbow. Along the way, Sakura had fallen asleep.   
  
She groaned. "Mou, 'nii-chan, a few more minutes."   
  
Syaoran smiled in amusement. "I'm not your brother and you need to get up…Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura mumbled, "Syaoran, you baka, it's Sakura, not Kinomoto."  
  
His eyes widened. 'She picked up what I said even though she's still asleep.'   
  
Syaoran sighed and reached around him and lifted her up. Subconsciously, Sakura put her arms around his neck and snuggled down in the crook of his arms. "You smell good, Syaoran," she murmured into his shirt. He chuckled and walked up the steps toward his rich cousin's house.  
  
As he reached the door, it flew open. "Li Syaoran, is that you?!" cried a bright, bold voice.  
  
"Ssh. She's asleep." He gestured at the body in his arms.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, she looks like an angel." Meiling smiled to herself and thought, 'how did you possibly find her?'   
  
"Is it okay for us to stay the night? Had some trouble with him again. I thought it would be safe to come here."  
  
"Of course, you know where your room is. As for her, follow me. I have the perfect room in mind." Meiling chattered as she led Syaoran upstairs to the guest bedrooms. "Her room is right next to yours. Strange, if I remember correctly, when I bought this house, those two rooms were the only ones still decorated. Somehow I think those room fit the both of you. One condition though, there's a bathroom that connects the rooms but if she doesn't feel comfortable with that, she can always lock her door." She walked down the hall toward the two rooms. "Here it is." Meiling opened the door and told Syaoran to lay her in the bed. "I have some stuff to do so get some rest and I'll talk to you tomorrow." She left the room and went back to her own bedroom.  
  
Syaoran tenderly set Sakura in the bed. However, she wouldn't let go. "Sakura, you have to let me go. I need to get some sleep too."  
  
"No, please don't leave me by myself," she said sleepily. "It's so hard to be alone." A single tear slid down her face and she fell back asleep, still holding onto him.  
  
Syaoran sighed slightly and gave in to the sleeping Sakura. He took off her shoes and placed her under the covers. Then he removed his own shoes and hesitating slightly, got into the bed as well on the opposite side.  
  
He tensed up as Sakura turned toward him and cuddled up to him. He relaxed and gazed at her as she slowly breathed in and out, in a deep sleep. Syaoran brought his arm up, settled it on her waist, and closed his eyes. Gradually, he fell asleep as well, a protective arm around the sleeping angel.  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Morning  
  
Sakura drowsily opened her eyes. She blinked and realized someone was holding her. She saw a peacefully sleeping Syaoran next to her. She flushed when she saw that their legs were crossed and his arms were around her waist. She quietly extricated herself from his embrace and sat up. Sakura wondered why Syaoran was sleeping in her bed. Then, she remembered.  
  
"No, please don't leave me by myself," she said sleepily. "It's so hard to be alone." A single tear slid down her face and she fell back asleep, still holding onto him.  
  
She smiled and gazed at Syaoran. She touched his face with her hand and whispered, "Arigato, Syao-kun."  
  
"You're welcome." His eyes suddenly opened.  
  
Sakura gasped. "You were awake?!"  
  
"Yes." He smiled at her mischievously. "And, yes, I heard everything. It was very touching."  
  
"Syaoran!!" she shrieked and whacked him with her pillow.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" He took his pillow and smacked her right back. They started to hit each other with the pillows.   
  
Laughter floated down the stairs to Meiling as she strolled toward the room. She cautiously cracked the door open a bit and stared inside. Li Syaoran, her usually stolid cousin, was actually playing around. She rubbed her eyes in shock. "Am I seeing things?" she said aloud.   
  
Upon hearing Meiling's voice, the two paused and turned their heads to her in surprise. Then, Syaoran slyly looked at Sakura, caught her eye, and winked. Sakura's eyes twinkled in anticipation. "1, 2, 3!"  
  
They both charged Meiling and battered her with the down pillows.   
  
"Ahh! Get away from me!" Meiling yelled and ran out the door. "What have you done to the Li Syaoran I know?!?"   
  
She ran screaming to the dining room and zipped past Wei, who lived with her as her butler. He looked mildly scandalized as Meiling waved at him. Then to his surprise, two more blurs flashed by and he shook his head. "Still just like children, those two. I wonder who that other lady is?"  
  
Meiling stopped and heaved. "Wait, Syaoran, stop! Let me catch my breath!" She sat down and took deep breaths. She giggled. "I haven't had a pillow fight in such a long time. But look what you guys have done to them."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura blinked at their pillows, now useless lumps of cotton.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai, we didn't mean to but…Syaoran started it all." Sakura looked at Meiling with innocent eyes and giggled.   
  
"Liar! I would do no such thing." Syaoran crossed his arms and mock-glared at Sakura. She burst into laughter.  
  
Meiling watched the exchange with interest. "You two sure seem to get along greatly. Anything I should know?"  
  
Syaoran gaped at his forthright cousin while Sakura blinked. "Hoe?"  
  
"Meiling, stop running your mouth and mind your own business. There's nothing going on."  
  
"Now there's the man I know! You've returned. Although I have to say I did like that other side of yours." Meiling turned to Sakura. "If you've got no place to go, you can stay here with me and work your magic on Syaoran! It'll benefit us both, trust me." Meiling winked at Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Sure I don't mind staying at all. By the way, I bet Syaoran hasn't introduced me to you yet so I'll do it myself. My name's Kinomoto Sakura but you can just call me Sakura." She bowed to Meiling and stuck her tongue at Syaoran at the same time.  
  
Meiling clapped her hands in glee. "Terrific. Syaoran! Since your company headquarters is near here, you should stay too. You know you're welcome anytime."   
  
"Hm, I'm not too sure I want to live with _two_ insane women," Syaoran muttered to himself.  
  
"WHAT did you say?" growled Sakura. "Please tell me I didn't hear you say insane women. You don't know me enough to call me that and Meiling's your cousin. How dare you say that? Grr." Her eyes glinted menacingly.  
  
Syaoran raised his hands in surrender. "No! I didn't say anything. I, ah, I meant living with two _beautiful, charming_ women would be too much for me." He sweatdropped.  
  
Meiling laughed. "I like you already Sakura. Not many people can make Syaoran apologize like that. You remind me of me! Ohoho." Meiling linked arms with Sakura and they walked off. "You have to go shopping with me. You can meet all the girls."  
  
"Okay but can I pick up some clothes first? It's kind of important." Sakura groaned inwardly. 'I hate shopping. Somehow Meiling reminds me of Tomoyo....I miss you, Tomoyo.'  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Flashback  
  
_Sakura glanced at the clothes in her closet, looking for something that she could use for a formal occasion.  
  
"Sakura! Look, it's the perfect outfit. Exactly what you would want!" Tomoyo barged in the room, stars in her eyes. "Look at this!" She unfolded the dress and Sakura gasped.  
  
"Tomo-chan, it's beautiful." She touched the dress gingerly and slowly put it on with Tomoyo's help. It was as smooth as satin and pale green. Cherry blossoms swirled around the dress. It was a long, formal dress and had a lot cut neckline. It was strapless and as your eyes traveled down the dress, it poofed slightly at the waist, making Sakura look regal and elegant. "Oh, Tomoyo, I love it! Did you make this too?"  
  
"Yes, I think it's my best ever. I'm glad you like it. It makes me feel so happy when you wear my creations. Ohohoho, you're going to have to save this dress for an extra special occasion. It'll turn eyes, that's for sure." Tomoyo daydreamed, stars in her eyes and hands clasped.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Tomoyo, don't get carried away. I'll wear this dress when I think the time is right, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Saku-chan, that's exactly when I want you to wear it. Think of me when you finally get the chance to wear this!" Tomoyo hugged Sakura. "You're my best friend ever, I only want the best for you."  
  
"Oh, Tomo-chan." Sakura hugged her best friend back tightly. "You'll always be my best friend. Promise me, we'll do double weddings and grow old together!"  
  
"I promise, Saku. I promise." _  
  
Present- At Sakura's Apartment  
  
_I promise…_Sakura gazed at the green ball gown and her eyes misted. "I'll keep this dress forever, Tomoyo."  
  
Meiling looked at the dress in wonder. "It's soo beautiful. Where did you find this masterpiece?"  
  
"My best friend, Tomoyo, made it for me." Sakura breathed in shakily for a second and recomposed herself. The sight of the dress brought back many memories. "She was the greatest and bravest person I'll ever know."  
  
Meiling heard the past tense in Sakura's words. "I'm sorry, Sakura," she said sincerely. "I know it must have been hard to let her go."  
  
Sakura smiled sadly. "Yes, it was." She glanced away out the window. "But thanks to Syaoran, I think I can go on now. It'll be different without Tomoyo with me but I'm glad I have you and Syaoran now."  
  
"You're a strong woman, Sakura. Syaoran might not be that great of a friend sometimes but he's an excellent judge of character and since you were able to gain Syaoran's trust so quickly, I'm sure you'll be just fine from now on. You've got me and Syaoran behind you now and Tomoyo is also with you, in your heart," Meiling said with a smile.   
  
"Arigato, Meiling." Sakura dabbed at her eyes and got up. "Now, let's take my clothes home and go shopping!"  
  
"Now you're talking!" Meiling stood up quickly and grabbed some of the bags. "Race you to the car!"  
  
"Mou, you got a head start!" Sakura ran after Meiling and out the door. She looked back for a split second and smiled. She reminisced for a moment, thinking of all the memories stored in that apartment. It was finally time to let go for sure.   
  
"Sakura-chan! Come on, we don't have all day!" Meiling waved at Sakura, motioning her to hasten.  
  
Sakura ran forward, towards the future, her new future.  
  
A/N- YATTA!! A new chapter, out before the month is over! Hehe, ^_^;; goal! Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW ONEGAI!!  



	3. The Fiancées

Wow…I can't believe this…*sniffle* this is unexpected. I never thought that this story would receive as many reviews that it has for just TWO chapters…I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! This makes me extremely happy and I [hope] you guys will stick w/ me. Some of you, like Azure, knows that, well, I'm not the fastest updater (is that a word?) in the world. Hehe ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!! I owe you! On with the story!  
  
.:*-*:.  
  
( My )  
  
(( HeaRT tO ))  
  
( YoUrS )  
  
*:. .:*  
  
'___'-thoughts  
  
*italics/bold words* FF.NET is acting really weird _  
  
Life of a Woman  
  
By: Devils Sanctuary  
  
"The Fiancée or is it the Fiancées?"   
  
Sakura sweatdropped at Meiling. The ruby-eyed woman was *everywhere*. In and out of dressing rooms, out on the floor of the department store, asking questions, and basically making everyone's life crazy.  
  
"*Meiling*! Can you *please* stop running around like a madwoman??" Sakura sighed at her new friend. "Come on! Please?"  
  
Meiling turned around at the desperately pleading Sakura. "Hehehe, I can't help it. I LOVE CLOTHES! And look!" She dropped the accumulating pile of clothes in her arms on the floor and rummaged around for something. "Aha!" Meiling triumphantly brought out a semi-formal sundress. "It's for you, Sakura! I think it will look great on you!"   
  
Sakura's eyes widened. She touched the fabric and exclaimed, "Meiling! I love it! I'm gonna try it on. Be right back." She rushed to a dressing room, tripped on her own two feet in the process, said 'hoe', and shut the door.  
  
Meiling sweatdropped at the sight Sakura made. "Take your time, Sakura, take your time…" She mumbled to herself, "Don't want you ruining the dress in your haste. Heh heh."   
  
After five minutes, Sakura still didn't come out. "Sakura, are you done?"  
  
"Hoee, umm, Meiling can you help me zip up the back?"  
  
Meiling fell on the floor. She got back up, rubbing her head, and thought 'Wow, is Sakura really a woman or still a young girl?' "Coming."  
  
She poked her head in the room and found a sight she would never forget. She burst out laughing.   
  
Sakura had her clothes strewn everywhere and a chair was knocked over. She was in the middle of the room, trying to look at her backside in the large mirror. "Onegai, Meiling, don't laugh, just help me get it on already," Sakura said irritably.  
  
Meiling hiccupped and her eyes twinkled with mirth. "Sure, Sakura." She walked to Sakura's side and helped her zip the dress up. "There!" Meiling stepped back a few feet and examined Sakura. "Amazing…"  
  
"Honto?" Sakura looked in the mirror and saw her reflection staring back at her. "Is that…. me?"  
  
Looking elegant and poised, the person staring back at Sakura was a completely different Sakura. Sakura touched the glass. She wore a dress that fitted loosely but tight enough to show the soft curves of Sakura's body. It was pale pink that darkened at the tip of the first layer. Thin straps held the dress up and it had an imperial waistline. Small petals were embroidered on the top that gradually got bigger as the dress went down. Below the waistline, several sweet pea flowers were scattered on the fabric. The second layer, which was underneath the first layer, was dark pink with small sweet peas stitched as a border. It was a gauzier material than the fabric of the first layer and accentuated the curves of Sakura's body.  
  
"Sakura, you look stunning! I bet Syaoran would think so too! We have to get his opinion."  
  
"I don't think Syaoran would care much."  
  
"Oh I'm pretty sure he will care." An glint of evil appeared in Meiling's eyes. "He's going to care, trust me. I have my ways. After living with him for so long, I know how to get him to help out."  
  
"Ah, okay Meiling, whatever you say." She then pushed Meiling, who was thinking of ways to torture Syaoran, out of the room. "Now, out so I can change. Then we'll get some ice cream."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Five minutes later, Sakura came back out and they went to the cash register. Sakura fumbled in her wallet and gave a small "hoe". "Meiling? Can I borrow 10 dollars? I only have $11.80 and I need at least 10 dollars more."  
  
"No problem, why didn't you say so? I could've paid for you." Meiling handed Sakura two fives and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Meiling," Sakura said gratefully. She looked at Meiling's empty hands. "Didn't you get anything?"   
  
Meiling grinned. "Of course I did!." She swept a hand to the corner of the store. Ten stuffed shopping bags stood in a row waiting to be taken home.  
  
Sakura's mouth fell open. 'Oh, my god, is this woman for real?'  
  
"Don't worry about how we're going to take it out. The store delivers and some of the clothes are for you, too!"  
  
"Meiling, are you serious!?"  
  
Meiling eyed Sakura. "Certainly. Not unless you refuse my kindness?"  
  
Sakura's mouth opened and closed. "I have no choice, do I?"  
  
"Nope," Meiling said cheerfully. "Let's go!"  
  
The two women chatted as they walked to the food court. They spotted a Baskin&Robbins and headed in. Sakura ordered a Mocha Latte ice cream, while Meiling opted for Raspberry Rampage. (have no idea if they are real names of ice cream ^_^)  
  
"So, how did you meet Syaoran? I haven't had the time to talk to him yet."  
  
Sakura stirred the rapidly melting ice cream. "Well, I was out jogging…..at 5:30 in the morning."  
  
"Isn't that a bit early for jogging?" Meiling asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, I had a lot on my mind and I really couldn't sleep. I had to get out of my apartment. Then, on my run, I ran into this, this disgusting man who was trying to rape me." At that word, Sakura shuddered, remembering what happened to Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, Sakura. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."  
  
"Yes, well, it gets better. Before that, my best friend was also raped and stabbed to death by a man just like the one I met," Sakura said sarcastically.   
  
An awkward silence took over but it was broken by Sakura's sigh. "I'm sorry, Meiling. I didn't mean to say it that way. I've been trying really hard to let go and it's hard, harder than I thought it would be."  
  
Meiling patted Sakura's hand. "Don't worry. I'm here to listen anytime you want."  
  
"I know, Meiling. And I appreciate it a lot."  
  
"Syaoran's there for you too," pointed out Meiling.  
  
Sakura smiled. "It's strange though, I haven't known either of you for more than a day. And yet, you've already accepted me and even bought me clothes." She gestured at the bags. "You don't know how much this means to me." Her eyes teared up a bit.  
  
"Aww, Sakura-chan! Don't be sad at all! Syaoran approves of you, for some odd reason." Here Meiling giggled. "And if he does, then I do too. It's the least we can do for someone who's been through so much already." Meiling rubbed her head. "Oops, sorry if I got carried away there  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Iie, it's alright. I don't mind. Now let's go back to your house. I can't stand being in a mall for too long."  
  
Meiling checked her watch. "Demo, Sakura, we've already spent 4 hours here."  
  
Sakura shrieked and jumped out of her chair. "C'mon! Let's get out of here!" She grabbed her friend's hand and rushed out of the shopping center. She breathed in deeply and sighed.  
  
"Ouch, Sakura. I didn't know you hated the mall so much."  
  
"Well, it's not that. Malls just remind me of Tomoyo. This is the first time in a long time that I've gone anywhere like here without Tomoyo and it just feels strange."  
  
Meiling patted the girl's hand and smiled. "Cheer up, girl! If I know your friend, she must be very happy that you bought a beautiful dress all by yourself!"  
  
Sakura laughed softly. "You're right, she would be ecstatic."  
  
Meiling brought out her cell phone and punched in a number. "Let me call Wei so he can pick us up." She linked arms with Sakura and they casually strolled into the park opposite the mall. "Hello, Wei? Can you bring up the limo to the park across Tanaka Mall? We'll be waiting for you there. Arigato, Wei."  
  
"Wei's your butler, right?"  
  
"Hai but he's more like a family friend to us. I've known him for such a long time. Ever since I was born, I think."  
  
"What about Syaoran?"  
  
"Oh, him? The same except it was harder for him to accept me than Wei." Meiling chuckled at the memories. "I had such a huge crush on him back then. I wouldn't ever leave him alone and sometimes I think that was the best thing I could've done."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Otherwise, he would've stayed the same. Cold-hearted, stubborn, and stoic." She shrugged. "Well, he's still stubborn and a bit stoic, but he certainly isn't as cold-hearted as he used to be."  
  
Sakura looked at her, dot eyed. "He doesn't seem cold-hearted at all to me."  
  
Meiling put on a thoughtful face. "Well, he's changed a bit ever since he took over his father's business. Now he's stronger than before and twice as stubborn. Business men." She shook her head in playful mourning.   
  
Sakura laughed and looked around. "Oh, this place is beautiful!"  
  
"Isn't it? I love coming to this park. It's Syaoran's favorite place around here. But don't tell him I told you so."  
  
Sakura put a finger to her lips. "Mums the word. Oh, the limo's here." They started for the car when Sakura stopped.  
  
"Sakura? Anything wrong?"  
  
"Kero-chan! Oh, no! I completely forgot about him." She turned to Meiling with wide, glassy eyes. Sakura brought her hands in front of her.  
  
"Sakura! Snap out of it! What's going on? What's wrong?!?" Meiling grabbed Sakura's shoulders. "Now, tell me. What's. Going. On."  
  
She looked at Meiling with watery eyes. "I-I left it at home! I have to feed him!"  
  
Meiling stared at Sakura in confusion. "What? You left what at home? A boy?"  
  
"No, my little cat!" wailed Sakura.  
  
Meiling fell on the ground. "Sakura, you mean to tell me you got all worked up like that for a CAT?!"  
  
Sakura smiled sheepishly. "H-hai?" She threw her hands in the air. "I can't help it. He means a lot to me!"  
  
Meiling laughed. "Sure, we'll pick him up on the way home. Come on. We're out of here!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Syaoran! Are you there?" Meiling shouted out into the empty mansion. She turned to Sakura. "Hmm, I guess he's out searching again."  
  
"Searching for what?" Sakura said as she struggled out of her shoes. "Ahh!" She lost her balance and fell with a thud.  
  
"He's been here for a week looking for a new secretary for Li Foundations. His father is depending on him to find the best." Meiling grabbed Sakura's hands and pulled her up.  
  
"Arigato." She brushed off her bum (hehe) and straightened her clothes.  
  
"Want to go for a swim? We've got an in-ground pool behind the house." Meiling grinned. "And you can wear that new suit that I bought for you too!"  
  
"Hoe….o-okay. But can I see what it looks like first?"  
  
"Hai! I'll get it." She raced to her living room, where all the clothes she bought were put. She rummaged around the bags for a few minutes. "Here it is!"  
  
Sakura walked into the room. "Whoa! Meiling, isn't that kinda too- revealing?" She gulped when she looked at it. The bathing suit was a bikini. It was wine red and skimpy-looking with lace everywhere. The top was a halter-top with very thin straps and the bottom was very small. Overall, the bathing suit showed off a lot more skin than Sakura was used to.  
  
"This? Nonsense! Just try it on for me, please?" Meiling shoved Sakura toward the powder room. She sat down on the sofa and waited.   
  
A voice floated down the hall. "Meiling? Are you there?"  
  
She jumped up. "Syaoran! In the living room."  
  
Syaoran walked into the room and sat down in a chair in the corner. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Can't you tell?" She saw the blank look on Syaoran's face and told him to look around the room.  
  
His head swiveled around. "Ooh, I see. Shopping again?"  
  
"Yup. Got tons of clothes." Meiling smirked. "How's you and Miki?"  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth to reply when a light, cheery voice interrupted.  
  
"Meiling, are you sure this is a bathing suit? It looks a bit too provocative to be one," said Sakura as she walked in wearing her heels, unaware that Syaoran was in the room.  
  
Syaoran, on the other hand, was more than aware of the beauty clad in barely anything, captivated in spite of himself.  
  
"To be honest Sakura, it's lingerie," Meiling said wickedly, smirking at the only man in the room.  
  
"HOE!! MEILING!!" Sakura blushed from head to toe and hit Meiling on the head. "Mou, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because then you wouldn't have tried it on," she said simply, as she rubbed her head.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Well, at least it's just us two."  
  
Meiling snickered. "Actually, just the *three* of us."  
  
Sakura jumped, startled at the Meiling's words. "WHERE??!"  
  
"Right here."  
  
She whirled around and to her disbelief and horror, found Li Syaoran behind her sitting on the chair.   
  
"S-syaoran…." She blushed even more when she realized he was looking her up and down. "LI SYAORAN, CLOSE YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW HENTAI!!!" She walked over to him and closed his eyes for him, smacking him in the process.  
  
"Ouch, Sakura! Watch it!" He grabbed her hands and she attempted to close his eyes again. Syaoran tripped her, swept her off her feet and she landed in his lap. She looked up at his face and realized she was in his lap. Sakura promptly struggled to get out of his clutches. But to no avail, he was holding her too tightly.  
  
"Mou, Syaoran, what are you doing? Do you know how this would look to you servants?" Sakura chided him, trying to get up.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like something alright. Whatever happened to your dear Miki?" said Meiling, as she observed the two. 'Dear cousin, what are you doing?'  
  
"Miki!" He sat up and almost knocked Sakura out of his lap. "Oh, Sakura! Gomen nasai." He set her on her feet. His hands lingered on her hips for a few seconds before taking them away. "Ano, you should go put on something," Syaoran said awkwardly.  
  
Sakura, still blushing from his hands on her hips, walked to Meiling who was laughing hysterically. "Meiling! That wasn't funny."  
  
"Here, put this on." Meiling handed her the pink sundress that Sakura bought earlier.  
  
"I'll be right back." Sakura waved a hand at them while walking off.  
  
"That's one strange woman," commented Syaoran as he watched her walk away.  
  
"Of course she's a bit wired. Sakura's been through a lot and it's changed her a bit. Speaking of Sakura, what was all that about? Holding her in your lap? Hands on her hip?"   
  
Syaoran frowned and shrugged. "I don't know. It just happened."  
  
"What kind of explanation is that? You have a fiancée for pete's sake! Miki would be pissed if she found out you did that."  
  
"Which is why she's not going to find out." He gave Meiling a hard look.   
  
"Face it, you don't really love Miki, do you?" She crossed her arms and sat back in her seat.  
  
"Yes, I do. I do love Miki and it's none of your business anyway," he said vehemently.  
  
"It is my business if you do anything to hurt Sakura."  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt her!"  
  
Meiling sighed. "Syaoran, just don't lead her on like that. She's gonna to get hurt if you do and I don't know how it'll affect her."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll stay away." Syaoran ran a hand over his chocolate colored hair.  
  
"No, Syaoran!" Meiling groaned. "I didn't mean stay away. I mean that you should try to keep your hands away from her body and try not to flirt with her, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'll try not to flirt with her."  
  
"Flirt with who?"   
  
Syaoran and Meiling jumped, startled at the new voice. "Sakura!" they both exclaimed.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Answer my question, Syaoran."  
  
"Well, I was just talking to Meiling, that's all." Syaoran looked at Meiling out of the corner of his eyes. She nodded.  
  
"Did you mean flirt with me?"  
  
Syaoran just nodded, surprised that she thought of that. Meiling sat there, surprised as well.  
  
"Well, don't look that shocked, you two. I'm not that stupid." Sakura laughed at Syaoran and Meiling who were protesting, trying to cover their astonishment. "I'll let it go for now."  
  
Syaoran just grinned at her, while Meiling rolled her eyes.  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth to say something when Wei came into the room. "Yes, Wei?"  
  
"Li-san, Yurimoto-san is on the telephone. She says it's urgent."  
  
"Okay, arigato, Wei." Syaoran walked to the living room phone and picked up. "Hello, Miki? What's going on?"  
  
Meiling and Sakura watched in curiosity as Syaoran's face paled.  
  
"She's what!?…Now…When…A party!?…Is there any way out of it?" Syaoran sighed as he listened. "Fine, fine, but tell her not to come until next week so we can prepare. Okay…uh huh…no…yes…yes…okay. Ja." He hung up the phone, looking like the weight of the world had just settled on his shoulders.  
  
"Syaoran! What did Miki want?" Meiling got up and went to his side.  
  
Syaoran sighed again and said sadly, "She said that Mother wants to come down to visit us in Japan. She's also going to host a party here."  
  
"No way! Now!?"  
  
"We have a week."  
  
Sakura butted in. "Can she do that? I mean host a party without your consent, Meiling?"  
  
Now Meiling sighed. "Yes, she's the owner of this house, she just lends it to me whenever I come down here."  
  
"Oh. Ano, she can't be that bad, can she?" Sakura said hopefully.  
  
At that, both Meiling and Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Hoe…" Sakura sweatdropped as she tried to picture Syaoran's mother, wondering if she was an ugly old lady who was mean and rude and or if she would be pleasant and nice. Then she sighed as well.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sakura, your dress looks great on you." Syaoran absentmindedly muttered that while he thought of the day his mother would arrive with dread.  
  
Sakura blushed and Meiling smacked Syaoran lightly on the back of his head.  
  
"What did I do now?!?"  
  
Sakura and Meiling burst into fits of giggles at the stressing Syaoran.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran stood at the edge of the balcony. It looked like his face was void of an emotion but if a person looked closely, they would see a myriad of feelings fighting within his eyes.  
  
'This is so like Mother.' He closed his eyes and fingered the necklace around his neck. The blue star-sapphire ring glittered in the moonlight on the fine, thin gold chain. 'Miki….' He thought about Meiling's question.  
  
*Face it, you don't really love Miki, do you?*  
  
"Argh. I do love her…." He whispered the last part. "I do." 'Don't I?' He looked up at the moon, creamy white and glowing. He breathed in deeply and tried to rationalize with himself.' If I didn't love her I wouldn't be marrying her. I promised myself I would marry for love and only love. I can't go back on it. I can't.'  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Father, you cannot make me marry her!" Syaoran slammed his fist on the table and it left a crack.  
  
"It will be good for you to settle down, son, and I really think that she can help you with that." Li Ryuko replied calmly, arms crossed and staring at Syaoran.  
  
"No! I can't marry her!"  
  
"Why ever not? Give me a good reason."  
  
"Because, well because…." Syaoran stumbled on his words. He thought about a good answer. "Well, father, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"If it helps, go ahead."  
  
Syaoran quickly formed a plan in his mind. "You love mother, don't you?"   
  
"Yes, of course." He replied, surprised at the question. "What does that have to do with your betrothal to Miyako-san?"  
  
"Well, you and mother married out of love, didn't you?" Syaoran looked out the window as he asked the question.  
  
"Hai?" Realization dawned on Ryuko's face when he realized what his son was getting to. "You, Li Syaoran, wants to marry for love?" he asked incredulously. Never had he thought that his cold, withdrawn son would want to marry for love.  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?" He sat down on the office chair and put his fingers together. "I would rather be single and happy than married and miserable." Syaoran remarked.  
  
Ryuko eyed his son carefully. "You really have changed, son."  
  
"Hai, I suppose I have." 'More than you think, father.'  
  
"And you don't love Miyako-san?" A shake of the head. "You've given both you and her a chance to see if it would work?" A nod. Ryuko sighed. "Very well, I'll announce the news to the Clan and you see to telling Miyako-san that the engagement's off. Let her down easy. She's a good girl and she was willing to be engaged to you in the first place." He mumbled, "I sincerely hope that girl hasn't fallen in love with him. Who knows what she'll do then," as he turned away and strode across the room and left Syaoran with his thoughts.  
  
'Wait what does he mean 'who knows what she'll do' ?' Syaoran sighed and walked slowly out of the room as well.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
'What that girl Miyako did indeed.' Syaoran smiled wryly at that particular past event. 'She was always the dramatic one.'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A man and a woman stood on a bridge above a snaking river…  
  
"WHAT?! Li Syaoran, you can't possibly back out of the engagement now!!" A raven-haired girl punched his chest furiously, raging at the thought that a man would actually consider breaking their engagement and going through with it as well. Her angry, passionate silvery blue eyes flashed their annoyance.   
  
Syaoran looked down at Miyako in amusement. "I'm sorry but I can and will." He grabbed her flailing hands and captured her eyes with his. "Can you honestly tell me that you love me and care for me more than for my money?" He gazed hard into her eyes.  
  
She stared back for a few seconds and her gaze faltered. She looked away. "I might care for the money more than you but that doesn't mean I don't care about you at all," she said softly. "I'm hurt that you think that I only care for your money."  
  
Syaoran looked back at Miyako, eyes softening. "I'm sorry, Miyako, but it won't work out between us. You know that already."  
  
Her arms fell down her sides. Tears flowed down her face and her head drooped. "Just…tell me why," said Miyako quietly.  
  
"Do you know what love is, Miyako?"  
  
Miyako's head shot up. "What do you mean, Syaoran?"  
  
"Love is something special. It is between two people…or between a family. It keeps them together, strong and full of life. It binds them…like two souls bound together, equal with each other and in-step…" Syaoran commented, a faraway expression on his face.  
  
"S-Syaoran?"  
  
He snapped out of his trance. "Oh, Miyako, I'm sorry." He turned away. "I'm not certain that you understand what I'm saying…about love, but it's something I'm not yet willing to give away to another. I'm truly sorry if breaking this engagement is hard on you. It was never meant to be between us. My love for you is like a brotherly love, nothing more, Miyako."  
  
Miyako stood there, a pained expression on her face. She sighed. For once in her life, Kamiya Miyako was giving up. Her hair covered her eyes as she peered at Syaoran. 'He really is serious about it…I never thought that I loved him that much. I-I don't want to give him up but-but I have to…for him.' Tears streaked down her face as she spoke those hard words. "Very well, Li Syaoran. The engagement is off." Silently, she slid her precious diamond ring off her finger and gazed at it. "You truly are a hard man to please, Syaoran. There might not be a single woman who can spar with you. I wish that woman good luck with you." With that, she walked up to Syaoran and slapped him. Then she dropped the ring into the river and walked away, out of his life.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Syaoran lightly touched his cheek where she slapped him. 'She really could slap a guy.'  
  
RING, RING, RING!!!  
  
Syaoran picked up his cell phone. "Who would be calling at this hour?" he murmured to himself as he fumbled to hit the 'speak' button. "Hello?"  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old partner Li Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran tensed up. "What do you want Xie Huan?" he said harshly.  
  
"How did you like that gunfire of mine?"  
  
"Cut that shit, Huan. Stay away from Sakura or else. Don't you dare hurt her or anyone else. This is only between you and me."  
  
Laughter ringed out the phone. "Do you honestly think that your threat has any effect of me? I'm after more than revenge now, Li. I'm sure you can figure out what I'm after. Watch out, and be very careful of who you trust."   
  
"What do you me-Huan? HUAN!" He threw the phone down. "Kuso. What did he mean? What does he want?" His eyes widened. 'He wants SAKURA?!?'  
  
That's all!!! Until next time, minna! I'm out!   
  
P.S.- Finished 3 days before the end of the month~! Amazing, ne? 


End file.
